Crossing the Bridge
by enRei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been lovers for almost two years. What will Sasuke do, when Naruto becomes tired of his cold demeanor, their relationship but mostly, him? Beware the AU, OOC, bad grammar and BL.
1. No More

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>''Sasuke…'' Naruto whispered softly, thinking about his best friend, his rival, his lover. They've been together for almost two years and counting.<p>

At first, everything was great. Their relationship was blooming and full of happiness. They could've spend a day in total silence, and still be satisfied with only each others presence. Somehow, along the way, everything changed. Sasuke started avoiding him, acting cold and taking as many missions as he could. Not that Naruto didn't expect this; it was Sasuke, he was always cold and unreachable. To others, but never to him. Until now, that is.

And there he was, walking through their bedroom, ready to leave again. Closed off, with a permenant scowl on his beautiful face and dull, black eyes. He looked towards Naruto who was cuddled in their bed, head between his knees. Sasuke pondered about it for a minute, before he exited Uchiha compound. He made a note to himself to treat Naruto to ramen when he comes back.

Sasuke smiled softly. Yes, Naruto was an idiot, and he alone could ruin Sasuke's day. But he was HIS idiot. And even though he never said it, he really loved his little dobe.

But that didn't matter, right? So what if he didn't tell Naruto those words? The idiot knew, didn't he? With that thought in mind, the last Uchiha left Konoha, for another mission for Hokage.

As soon as he felt Sasuke's chakra leaving the house, Naruto jumped from the bad and in a hurried manner started gathering what little things he had. He couldn't spend any more minute in this cold, big, lonely house. Not alone.

Besides, it's not like Sasuke would care. Sasuke didn't love him. To Sasuke, Naruto was a tool, a string that kept him connected to the real world. He was a toy that would keep him from loneliness. Nothing more and nothing less, Naruto convinced himself.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly rushed them away. He wasn't going to cry over that teme. Not anymore.

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja that ever lived. He could deal with a broken heart! Besides, he was always alone. An unrequited love won't kill him.

Naruto was sure Sasuke will find somebody else, maybe a girl this time. He once said his dream was to resurect his clan, and for that he needed a wife, not a boy like Naruto. The blonde couldn't be there for him. No more.

He picked the bag in which he packed his stuff, and swiftly like the wind, left the manor and his heart behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As someone might notice, it's been... beautified a bit. Hope you like it better now!**


	2. All Alone

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was tired; that stupid mission lasted too long! For three fucking months he was away from his home and from his Naruto.<p>

Deciding that he will give in the report tomorrow, he hurried home. Entering the manor with a smile on his lips, the expression known only to Naruto, Sasuke called him. Welcomed by the silence, he thought that Naruto went to sleep already.

However, when he was greated with the same silence in their bedroom, he knew something was wrong.

''Naruto? '' He called out. Nothing. Not even a sound. Having a bad feeling about this, he opened the closet. Within it, black Uchiha marked clothes were hanging. There was no sign of orange jumpsuits or any vivid color beside them. His heart started to clench.

The brunet quickly checked the bathroom, and seeing no sign of Naruto's toothbrush, shampoo that had that unique smell of his, he ran all over the house, looking for the blonde. He wanted to find some kind of evidence that the blond idiot was still there. When he didn't find that pathetic sleeping cap underneath the covers of their bed, Sasuke broke.

Not trusting his legs, he let his body be taken in by the soft mattress. He felt confused. What the hell happened, and why were dobe's things missing? More important, why was the DOBE missing? A horrific thought found its way into Sasuke's mind. Had Naruto left him? No, that was impossible. Naruto was probably on a mission or at the sleepover. Yeah, Naruto would never leave him. He cherished Sasuke, just as much Sasuke cherished Naruto.

Sasuke felt shiver crawling up his spine. He closed his eyes, not letting any nasty thought to enter his bewildered mind. He will sleep on it. By the time he wakes up, Naruto will be all over him, telling him that this was just some stupid prank of his.

Yes, yes. He should sleep. Naruto will definitely come back. There was nothing to worry about.

But even though he convinced himself not to worry, the young Uchiha couldn't sleep for entire night. All the while, he was pondering about Naruto's whereabouts.

Seeing that the idiot didn't come back home by the first sign of the dawn, Sasuke rushed out of his bed. Still not thinking clearly about everything, he jumped off the window. He started looking for any trace which will tell him where the hell was his Naruto!


	3. New Life

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Naruto inhaled morning breeze calmly. For three months, he was free. It was rough, no, terrible, at the beginning. He wanted to cry all the time, he was sick, and he wanted to leave everything and everyone behind him.<p>

The ones who noticed this, and came to his rescue were no others than Sakura and Ino, his former rivals. Firstly, they beaten the hell out of him, telling him how a Hokage train' in shouldn't drown himself in tears and sadness over such a worthless kind of guy. Secondly, they spent every day showing him how beautiful life was. They talked, made fun, went shopping, did anything in order to make him open slowly to the world. Just like it was before Sasuke's nature drowned him.

Today was no difference. They were supposed to go on a walk, and do some little training. Oh, how Naruto yearned for that! Of course, his best match was still Sasuke, but he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. At least, until he fully heald and could stand to look at him without cringing and his heart bleeding. Chasing away bad thoughts, he wolfed down his fifth bowl of ramen. A quick shower, and he, Naruto Uzumaki, was ready to conquer the world.

Shikamaru hated doing this. But thanks to his wife's nagging and heavy hand, he was stuck. Sasuke maybe didn't deserve this, but he would do anything for Ino to shut up. Trapping the Uchiha in his Kage Mane, Shikamaru sighed.

''So troublesome. "Sasuke activated his famous Uchiha glare, becoming agitated with this situation.

''What the heck is this Nara? "Sasuke was just about to go look for Naruto at this old apartment building, when that damn shadow jutsu got him.

''Sorry Uchiha. Ino's orders. ''

''What orders? Release me, or, I swear...

''No can do. By the power vested in Sakura and Ino, you, Uchiha Sasuke, are forbidden from seeing, touching or talking to Naruto. "Sasuke snapped.

''WHAT? Who the hell do you think you are, making me... "Shikamaru yawned lazily.

''Also, Godaime orders you to stay away from Naruto, in 1km radius. From now on until Naruto wishes so. '' Sasuke was fuming. What was wrong with this people? Who the hell gave them rights to nose around Naruto's and his private life? He was his lover, for God's sake! He had every right to be beside Naruto and touch him if he wanted to!

''Not anymore Uchiha. – Shikamaru ended Sasukes mental fit of anger. "Naruto himself proclaimed that he didn't want to have any connection whatsoever with you anymore. ''

Sasuke's eyes flew wide open. He felt his heart clenching, tearing apart, and then sinking to the bottom. That couldn't be. Why would Naruto say something like that?

''It's only because you're a cold, merciless, heartless asshole that doesn't even deserve Naruto."


	4. Now Begins

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke tried hard to recognize the person who spoke those words. Unfortunately, he was still trapped in Shikamaru's jutsu and in such situation, he couldn't turn around and see the person that was walking down to them. However, as soon as a fist made contact with his face, he knew to whom he was speaking.<p>

"And be grateful I was going easy on you! "Sasuke turned his throbbing head, only to be welcomed by a pair of angry emerald eyes.

"Sakura… "

"Don't Sakura me, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? Thank God that sensing jutsu worked, or else you would be all over Naruto! "Sasuke growled.

"And what's wrong with that? " She smacked him once again, only stronger this time.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Thanks to you and your bloody Uchiha nature, you ruined Naruto!" Sakura was fuming. "I didn't want to say anything before, because Naruto was happy that you were with him. But now, I swear to God, I will kick you senseless! "

Sasuke gave her confused look, wondering what the heck she was talking about. Naruto was satisfied. He was always smiling, with eyes full of love. There was no way he was miserable.

"Don't you dare give me that look. Every time you went away, Naruto became an empty shell. He cried his senses of, for the love of God! He couldn't take care of himself properly. He was always locked in that twisted house. Thank God he finally left you. I was getting sick of his dependence on you. "

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know that. He didn't know Naruto was sad because of his leavings. OK, maybe he hadn't given him much attention, but that was no reason to go away!

Naruto loved him, he would gladly give up his life for Sasuke. He couldn't be sad over such a minor thing, as being alone.

But deep down, Sasuke knew that everything Sakura said was true. Naruto hated being alone more than anything. That, and being ignored, something Sasuke did regularly- not intentionally, was sure to bring him down.

With these questions occupying his mind, Sasuke left fuming Sakura and half-awake Nara behind him, quickly reaching Naruto's apartment. Without much reservation, he let himself in, only to be welcomed by a topless blonde.

Sasuke felt his heart throbbing like wild, by the sight of a muscular and well-built body. He always admired Naruto's body. It seemed like it wasn't from this world. With those strong arms, tanned and soft skin, golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, Naruto seemed just like a reincarnation of Apollo. Every time Sasuke saw it, he was mesmerized.

Oh, how he wanted to touch him, hold him tight and never let go. But, at the sight of pain and fear in those blue orbs, Sasuke froze.

"Sa…Sasuke! "Naruto mumbled, bewildered with the fact that Sasuke, who he still wasn't ready to see, was standing in his living room.


	5. But Why

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>With eyes open wide, filled with fear and pain he wished he'd forgotten, Naruto stood there confused. How? Why? Why was Sasuke here? He was on a mission; it was too early for him to come home! How was it possible for him to stand there, in Naruto's apartment? Was he looking for him?<p>

Naruto had so many questions, but one word only came out of his mouth.

"Why?" a soft and trembling question that seemed to trigger his visitor. Sasuke's expression melted, replacing the usual displeasure with altered panic. Was it guilt Naruto saw there? No, it couldn't be, he thought. Sasuke probably came here to pester Naruto, because his pride was hurt. It must have been quite a shock for an Uchiha to be left by none other than an outcast like Naruto.

"That's what I want to know. _Why_? _Why did you leave me_?"

Of course he would come. It was understandable he would be angry. Sasuke was perfect. He couldn't understand it when someone found him ordinary or full of flaws. Naruto sighed, trying to compose himself. He knew this day would come. Sasuke needed some answers, and who was Naruto to deny him his Uchiha rights?

A shadow of disgust flew over his face. Even if Sasuke noticed the battle going on inside of Naruto, he never showed it or mentioned anything about it.

"I wasn't happy." He could clearly see how something inside of Sasuke broke. "I couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't bear you, Sasuke. You were never there, you always avoided me. You left me all alone, Sasuke." Naruto interpreted Sasuke's silence as a sign to go on. "You never showed me your feelings, nor have you ever taken interest in mine. You haven't even congratulated me on becoming Tsunade's heir!" He saw Sasuke flinching, but he was too caught up in his own memories to acknowledge any of that.

"Every minute we spent together, you either insulted me, called me names, or just stayed silent. That showed me just how little you care about me." Naruto smiled softly. However, sadness could be easily seen in his eyes.

"I knew you didn't love me, but I at least thought you cared. Seeing your back that night, getting ready to leave me behind once again, not even bothering to say goodbye, something snapped. I became sick of everything." Naruto closed his eyes for a second, sighing. When he opened them, they were ice cold.

"**I became sick of you**.**I cannot love you anymore, Sasuke. I'm sorry**." Finishing his monologue, Naruto left the room. His heart was thumping like wild. He knew it had to be done. He didn't like hurting Sasuke, even if the only thing hurt now was his pride.

When he sensed the young brunet leaving, only then did he collapse, due to shivering in his legs, and proceeded to weep. He knew this was the right thing to do. Damn it, he was supposed to feel good about ending it!

So why the fuck did he feel like he stabbed a knife through his own heart?


	6. These Sounds

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Dullness. That was the only thing left inside of Sasuke after hearing Naruto's reasons. He still harbored to understand them, and what exactly transpired between them in that apartment.<p>

When he finally did, somewhere near Hokage Mountain, he was overwhelmed with pure agony.  
>Naruto, his sweet little Naru-chan, didn't love him anymore. He was sick of him, of his treatment. He didn't want his love anymore, he didn't want him! Heck, Naruto thought Sasuke hated him!<p>

He wanted to yell, scream, and send every single problem to hell. Why did Naruto's words keep ringing in his head? Those painful and hurtful sounds of sorrow…

That wasn't the worst. What hurt the most was the fact that Sasuke made him that way. It was his fault only for the misery bottled up inside Naruto. How could he do that? Naruto was his only ray of sunshine, his only happiness, his little savior! Sasuke didn't know how to survive without his dobe. How the fuck did he manage to lose him?

Whenever he was in war with the rest of the world, that blonde idiot was the one to reach him. He was the one to calm him down, to give him refuge. Naruto brought sense back into him, just by looking lovingly at him. Just that pair of eyes, that angelic face, that melodic voice could give him back the reasons to live. Naruto breathed life and strength into him; he was the solemn reason why Sasuke still existed. With Naruto by his side, Sasuke was fully awake and alive, ready to take head-on whatever this fucked up world threw at him.

Naruto made him perfect and beautiful. Earlier, the only one who could make the raven feel this way was his aniki. As he grew up, he almost forgot all about emotions and why he lived. His mission was clear; kill Itachi at all cost. He didn't care how; he just needed to get revenge. Nobody was supposed to stand in his way. But Naruto… No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get rid of the idiot! He was always there, chasing him, begging him to come home. When he finally caught up to him, Sasuke accepted the newly awakened feelings in him and listened to them.

Everything was perfect, almost unnaturally perfect. He hadn't waited long; Naruto came running to him as soon as they freed Uchiha. Every single day was full of enjoyable and wonderful touches of Naruto. The young Uchiha sincerely thought highly about his little lover. He forgot all about his plan of reviving his clan. He only needed and wanted Naruto, and no one was to interfere with his final decision. Well, some have tried, but Sasuke disposed of them. For two years, Naruto was there to keep his sanity in one piece.

Well, not anymore. Sasuke was all alone and broken. Again.

For that whole day and night, the usual silence inside of Uchiha manor was distorted by screams of pure agony and pain. For the third time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha cried.


	7. Don't Reach

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned widely. For an outsider, he looked happy as usual. But that grin tore Sakura's heart apart, seeing her ever happy friend like that. Even though the smile poured out of his skin, everysingle fraction of hurt could easily be seen in those eyes. That really ticked her off. Whatever happened, those eyes always had so much life in them! When he was with Sasuke, they shone brighter than ever! However, since he left him, Naruto literally died from the inside. Blue orbs never switched back to life from that dull and dead stare.<p>

Sakura knew she had to do something. Probably beat the crap out of something. Or someone. Better said, out of Sasuke. And Naruto.

Sure, he was walking around the town, communicating with villagers, grinning softly at everybody. However, veryone sensed something was wrong. Especially when he was avoiding the same person he always runs up to.

And Sasuke... Oh God. Sakura slapped her forehead. Throughout the day and night, he only did one thing. That being stalking Naruto. He always made sure that Naruto doesn't notice him, because if he did, he would certainly run away. Then, Sasuke will be left wondering where their future Hokage went. And run off again to find him.

Sakura sighed. Both of them were acting like stupid brats. It was painfully obvious that Naruto still cared for Sasuke. The damn idiot could not function normally without the bastard. And if stalking, long passionate looks and that silent agony written all over Sasuke's face weren't indicating how sorry he was, then Sakura didn't know anything about love or her teammates.

But she did. She knew everything about their biggest dreams, fears and secrets. More importantly, she knew that one couldn't survive without the other. So, she decided to do something. It took her half an hour of brainstorming about how to get them back together so that the both of them could be happy again.

It will be difficult to convince Naruto to trust Sasuke again, but she had to do something. Anything! They were meant to be together; that she'd noticed after their final battle. She gave up her love for Sasuke so they could be together. She wasn't going to let her sacrifice be in vain, dammit! Firstly, she has to make sure that the raven really does love Naruto. If she's right, then they will work together on how to win the blonde idiot over back to Sasuke's side.

To do that, she needed something to piss Sasuke off or he won't show his feelings. Because, truthfully, that's how Sasuke operated.

Suddenly, smiling like a maniac, she came up with a plan. Sakura remembered one thing about Sasuke which was widely known, but easily forgotten. Wasn't he the possessive type? He would always pulverize anyone who dared touch his stuff. That little devious plan working its way in Sakura's head was perfect.

She glanced at the clock. It was the right time to call for another raven. Exiting her house, she just hoped that Naruto will catch on. She had no suspicion in Sasuke's jealousy; he was that kind of person. But man, Naruto was sometimes too dense for his own good.


	8. Freaking Life

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was having one of his usual days. Getting up early, doing his daily necessities, following Naruto around and simply watchingguarding/stalking him. His intentions were pure: beat everyone who dares look/touch/insult Naruto and continue on with his stalker duties. This, he discovered, was a really good exercise. Find one poor soul who approached Naruto that day, kick him senseless, then move on to confront the others.

While he was doing that, he never broke the Hokage's orders, or Naruto's wishes; he made sure he wasn't near the blonde, he didn't touch him, spoke to him- he didn't even appear in front of him. He just looked. That thing solely killed him, inside and out. Seeing his beautiful sunshine smile and converse with others made Sasuke's heart bleed. He couldn't understand, how did he lose that sweet little angel? Why did he let Naruto slip out of his grasp? Every single night he was thinking about that, cursing his very existence. Sasuke yearned to make everything right again, but Naruto's wishes stopped him every time he wanted to speak to him.

Naruto didn't have any place in his heart for Sasuke anymore. If it was any other situation, the Uchiha would just ignore it and take what he wants. However, this was different. Naruto was hurt, and his lovely eyes weren't alive anymore. He may try to smile and fool others, but the raven could see the truth in those blue orbs. The blonde was dead inside, and his killer was none other than Sasuke. That's why he just observed, never daring to touch his smooth, silky skin again. He watched, he himself dying a little bit inside as well every time he saw those once vivid eyes fall down.

Right now, the young Uchiha was sitting in a tree, waiting for Naruto to exit the Hokage tower. He smiled softly, remembering that one week from now, Naruto will be pronounced Rokudaime Hokage. At least Naruto had his dream fulfilled. If that news could bring him back to life, it was enough for Sasuke. Naruto's happiness meant the world to him, and Sasuke himself would destroy anyone who stands in the way…

His eyes went wide with shock. His blonde dobe was exiting the tower, hand in hand with the Hyuuga heiress! What the fuck was she doing there? And why is she standing that close to his Naruto? What right had she to touch Uchiha property? He didn't care that she was one of the most guarded and prized people in Konoha, nor that she was a Hyuuga. Sasuke saw red. There is no fucking way that he, Sasuke Uchiha, will let some retarded and boneless girl touch his precious**[1] **! No way in hell!

Jumping from tree to tree, making sure to stay out of sight and somehow managing to avoid the lingering ANBUs; Sasuke quickly followed them, keeping one hell of an angry pair of eyes on the little bitch that was walking beside Naruto. Somehow making _his_ Naru giggle and smile more than he had for a whole year.

That maddened Sasuke. Screw the monologue a minute ago! Naruto was his and his only! Deciding that the Hokage and everyone else can go to hell or simply straight to Shinigami's stomach and drop dead, he jumped off a tree. He landed right across from them, sending both cold and angry glares to a now blushing Hyuuga and a stunned Naruto. Without thinking over it, he activated the _Sharingan_.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] While I was writing this part, I immediately thought of Smeagol from "Lord of the Rings". My preeeeeecious! Of all creatures there, I liked him the best. Well, this has nothing to do with this story but still...<strong>


	9. And How

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>It was obvious Naruto was angry. Well, angry was a bit soft word for this kind of feeling. He was fuming like Godzilla, and Sasuke was the city aimed for destruction. It was funny, watching Naruto's face going from pale as ghost, over green and finally to furious red; and for that, the raven boy was glad.<p>

Pople would call him insane: the love of your life wants to murder you in the most outrageous way and you just stand there, smiling like an idiot.

Well, not smilling. Uchiha's rarely smile. Sasuke himself saw his father smile only once. And it was a sarcastic one, aimed at the Third Hokage.

Back to the main topic. Our well-known bastard was glad for Naruto's emotional breakthrough. No longer had he weared that empty look, he hadn't depried himself of any emotion. He was bursting with life now, or anger and rage. Still, it was something other than dullness . And just to think, it only took for Sasuke to knock Hyuga heiress sensless.

Sasuke was quite proud of himself, no matter what Naruto said. That little spineless creature was a pain in his, Uchiha, neck for some time now. She just received what was coming for her. If that was a minute in Mangekyo world, so be it.

On the other hand, Naruto wasn't satisfied. Hinata was his friend, not to mention an heiress of the famous Konoha clan, Hyuga. That bastard Hirashi will demand someone's blood for this. And it just so happens Naruto was in charge of Sasuke and his actions. Heck, the only reason they let him live was because Naruto pleaded the council so. A little thing like a breakup couldn't change that.

"Are you fucking insane? How dare you show yourself in front of me? Not only that, you tortured Hinata! MY FRIEND! "Naruto saw that satisfied smirk in Sasuke's eyes. That was the look of the predator who caught its pray. He shivered from anger and a little bit of excitement.

"Her exsistence bugged me." Was his only answer. That seemed to piss Naruto off even more, because he started throwing veggies from the shop standing near.

"You maniac!**Fucking Bastard**! **INSENSITIVE PRICK**! "Sasuke's eyes were shining with amusement and content, while dodging the vegetables and fruits Naruto threw at him. After ten minutes, Naruto pouted. He wasn't satisfied. He couldn't land a single hit on him. Dammit, that teme was good. Naruto pouted once again, crossing his arms. With a glare sent Sasuke's way, he ran from the scene. Well not entirely. He managed to threw one last orange. And it only managed to hit him, because Sasuke was lost to the outside world, happy that Naruto finally acknowledged his exsistence. Even if they were arguing ; that was, after all, their signature mark.

Naruto couldn't help himself from smiling softly on his way home. Once a teme, always a teme. Then, he halted in his step. Crap! He forgotten about Hinata! Shit, old-man Hyuga's gonna kill him!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Huh. What's up with Sasuke-teme?<strong>

_Phoenix_**:**_Nothing for you to worry about. Just say your lines._

**Naruto: Oh yeah! Read and Review!**

_Phoenix_**:**_I better go save Rei-chan from the evil clutches of your boyfriend._

**Naruto: Ok! BTW, who are you?**

_Phoenix: Just another fragment of Rei-chan's imagination_

**Naruto: How many does she have?**

_Phoenix: Ummm…2 …8… about a hundred people. And 27 animals. Two vampires. Five aliens. Ten scientifical enhanced children. Six bricks._

**Naruto: o_O**


	10. Did I

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p><em>He's not here… Where the hell did he go? Maybe here... Nope! OK, how about this alley…<em>_**OK, not here either**__… Why is it so hard to find him? Does Kami have something against me today… So, I'll try this one more time… GAH, you stupid dog! Let go of me! …. Thank Kami I got rid of those annoying pests. Now, off to find him…_

_GODDAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE HID? I AM SEARCHING FOR HIM FOR THE LAST HOUR, HE'S GOTTA BE SOMEWHERE!_ … _Maybe the Hokage mountain...? It seems like a good choice. Whooooosh!_

_Oh, here he is. OK, easy now, we don't want to scare him…_

But, Sasuke stopped to think, everything he does nowadays angers or scares Naruto away from him. He recalled just the other day, when he fired that pitiful Inuzuka's ass for hugging Naruto a little too much. Sasuke was enjoying his victory, when Naruto turned, gave him an icy glare (I guess Sasuke was rubbing off him) and escaped. Well, more like disappeared. Or when he tried to chop Ino, for her secret collection of Naruto's and his pictures (he focused only on the Naruto part). Naruto had the decency to call him pitiful. He, an Uchiha, pitiful? Of course not! He was just taking good care of his property, like always. Not that Naruto knew that he was Sasuke's. He didn't have to. As long as those idiots knew that Naru was his, everything would be alright. Right? Well, no, not exactly. Sasuke's stalking days were over the minute Naruto started playing _hide and seek_. Naturally, by the end of the day, Sasuke always found him. And that didn't have anything to do with being an Uchiha. He simply… followed his _Narudar._You know, like radar every stalker had. Well, Sasuke had one for Naruto. That and he knew him too well. The dobe seriously didn't think he was off the hook. With the gleam in his eyes, Sasuke carefully approached the little ball of sunshine. He breathed the air in, and slowly said:

"Naruto… "

He tensed the minute he felt the familiar chakra signature behind him. It was him. Again. Why, why did he like to torture him so much? Wasn't it enough he had to see, feel, and smell him every single day? He barely could stop himself from crying and throwing himself at him.

During day time, he tried to avoid him at any cost. It would be fun, running around village, knowing that the one and only Sasuke Uchiha were chasing you. Then, he found him, and would continue to watch him in silence. But why? Why did Sasuke do all those stuffs? It couldn't be out of love, the bastard never loved anyone in his life, except maybe his family. Sasuke's weird behavior was driving him insane. And he knew he had to put a stop to this, if he wanted the normal life. Well, as normal as his life could be.

So he turned around, drowning that little part of him that wanted to forgive Sasuke everything and just hug him.

Naruto locked his azure eyes with the obsidian ones and sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke?"


	11. Ever Live

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SasukeMyBro:<strong>_**Trust me, this suspense is killing me too.**

**I will try to update soon... That is, if my Naru-chan muse doesn't wander off somewhere... Again.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, Sasuke?"<p>

It was obvious to the raven head prodigy that this was their final talk. Naruto will either abandon Sasuke, or come back to him. It all depended on what Sasuke said. And that was terrifying him to the core.

The young Uchiha was never the one to voice his feelings. It was always that yellow blob of sunshine that was loud and open with his opinions, not the gloomy Uchiha. So, it was kind of hard for him to find the exact words to heal Naruto's heart. It would have been so much better if Sakura was here to give him guidance.

Which, all in all, was quite good guidance; if you counted that Naruto was now clearly recognizing Sasuke's exsistance by running away from him.

Judging by the situation and the look in those blue marbles, no, it wouldn't bring any good if Sakura was whispering words to Sasuke. Damn it!

So, Sasuke opted for the only choice he had: the truth. Hoping that Naruto will believe him.

"You asked why. And I want to give you the answer."

Naruto slowly nodded, mentally preparing himself. It would be only fair to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"I… "Sasuke stopped talking, taking a second to phrase his words right. "I was always the dark one. The secluded, closed off one. I never talked too much and if I even did that, it was always some kind of a curse or insult. Mostly aimed at you. "Naruto smiled sadly, aware of the truth.

"It seemed like everything you did annoy me. Which did. At the beginning. "Naruto's interest perked up, at that was the signal the raven was waiting for. "You were... you _are_everything I was running away from. The light, the hope, the innocence… You presented all those nice and warm things about humans, about life. Even after everything that people have done to you, you still stayed so saint-like. And I hated it. I hated how you can smile and wave it off, like it was nothing, whilst I was still surrounded in the dark, unable to fight my fears. "Sasuke smiled softly, before continuing. " But I couldn't stop myself for craving for that light. I wanted to be near you, to bask in your presence, hoping that if a bright creature like you was beside me, if you _loved _me, everything would be alright. "

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling it going dry.

"Still, my manners didn't change. I was still the same, an unemotional bastard; even with you. And that murdered your light. It began to subside, and I didn't notice it. Only after you left did I recognize what my demeanor did to you. Only then have I become aware of the coldness I felt when I wasn't with you. "

Naruto felt his eyes tearing up. Even if he wanted to say something, the damned lump in his throat made it impossible.

"I… I don't blame you for leaving. Every other person would do so in your place. You are the only one who can endure my _stuck-upness_ as you say it. "

_It took you long enough to realize it_, Naruto thought with a smile in his eyes.

"However, even thought you can't love me anymore and even if you don't want to be with me, I… "At this, Uchiha's voice cracked. He went forward one step, before stopping himself. Naruto starred back at those obsidian eyes, seeing many confusing emotions floating in there. So many, that he almost didn't recognize the most important one. _Almost_.

"… I need you. I need for you to be by my side, Naruto. I just don't... I _can't_ stop myself from wanting you. _**From loving you. **_And even if I don't say it or show it at all… I.. I want you to know that you are my life and that … I truly do love you. "

Both of them stood there, on the head of the Fourth Hokage, in silence. Seeing that Naruto's thoughts were in turmoil, Sasuke stepped back, glanced one more time at his little angel and disappeared.

Naruto didn't move to stop him. He knew Sasuke needed some time alone, just like he did. He had to think over the raven's confession, because that was what it is, right?

Naruto was never the one for thinking, just like Sasuke was never the one for talking. But, if Sasuke decided to go out in his way, then Naruto had only one option. He had to think, and think hard, before he makes some dumb decision.

He won't let teme beat him that easily.


	12. Without You

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was thinking. Don't be amazed, he can do such thing if he wants to. It was just that noone expected that kind of action from him, so he didn't bother.<p>

However now, it was different. He was about to make a life changing decision. So it had to be done patiently and he had to think about it harder than he ever did. And no, it wasn't about which flavor of ramen should he buy next.

He already decided to buy the chicken one.

When he was left alone in his apartment, eating the instant chicken flavor ramen he bought, Naruto had a decision to make. Whether or not to take Sasuke's words to the heart.

If he did that, it would mean forgiving him and going back into his arms. Those pale, but strong arms that washed away his suspicions. Ack! No thinking about the bastard in _that _way while deciding!

It was easy to go back. Naruto had already forgiven him for the past. He wouldn't be himself if he had a grudge for the rest of his life. No, the hard part was whether to believe in him again. If Naruto offered him his heart again, will Sasuke mend it and guard it for the rest of their time? Will he stay true to his feelings and love him?

Naruto blushed, remembering the words Sasuke described him with. The light, the hope... Aaargh, sly bastard, playing with his heart and mind!

The little Naruto's in his head were working on the case the entire night; debating over whether to trust the Uchiha or not. The majority were positive little fellows, they insisted on reconciling with the bastard. The rest were against it. Somehow, Naruto had a feeling Kurama was behind them. Even thought he sounded reasonable, it was a wide known fact Kurama wanted to destroy every kind of bond created between an Uchiha and his host. Everyone knew he despised and loathed the damn Uchiha's and their eyes. Because of it being an unfair point against Sasuke, Naruto dismissed it.

For a second, he thought about his life without Sasuke. Suddenly, his heart clenched and his mind waved the idea off.

While he was preparing himself for bed, Naruto once again reminescened the scene at the Hokage mountain. Those words that he said, the pained look on Sasuke's face... Could he trust that? Should he, once again, believe in him and that glow in his eyes, overwhelming with love? _Whatever will be, will be_, thought Naruto, before he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't having a thinking moment like Naruto did. He knew that the blonde will come with his answer soon, and that the only thing Sasuke could do was to pray for the goodness in Naruto's heart that manifested itself many times, mostlz of it for the Uchiha himself.

Of course, that didn't stop him from spying on Naruto, who was curently sleeping, cuddled in his bed. Sasuke adjusted himself on the branch near Naruto's window, feeling the weariness overcoming him. He made sure no one was to interupt the blonde angel from his sleep, before he himself closed his eyes. It would be a cliche to say he was dreaming of Naruto. No, he was dreaming of a little fox, running through the field, carrying tomatoes in his mouth. See, no Naruto in it.

The other pale, raven headed shinobi was smiling creepily towards the Uchiha. Seeing him sleeping, Sai took oportunity to draw him. Maybe Naruto will appreciate if Sai was to give him the drawing of a nude Uchiha for his upcoming birthday. And maybe, just maybe, he would present to the said Uchiha his collection of the Naruto sketches. That was only a probability. Sai didn't want to end up dead.

**Naruto: But, Rei-chan, don't you have to finish the other Fics about me?**

**Rei: Why, yes, my sweet little scoop of chocolate ice cream.**

**Sasuke: *twitch* What?**

**Rei: Nothing, you big bad cabbagehead.**

**Naruto: Ha Ha, Sasuke, she called you cabbagehead!**

***thud***

***chrash***

***shriek***

**Rei: PHOENIX!**

_Phoenix: Sasuke, would you please stop torturing Rei-chan?_

**Sasuke: Hn.**

_Phoenix: Why don't you lower your katana..._

_...and that rope..._

**Sasuke: ...**

_Phoenix: Sasuke._

**Sasuke: ...**

_Phoenix: Give me the brick._

**Sasuke: ...Hn.**

_Phoenix: And the spoon._

**Sasuke: Spoilsport.**


	13. My Sunshine

****DISCLAIMER: Naruto, the manga/anime/game/whatnot does not, in any possible way, belong to me, enRei- the ever wonderful (**_**really, like really?**_**) wannabe writer here on . It is the sole, maybe not single, property of The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.****

* * *

><p><strong>Rei:<strong>**And finally, the last chapter is here! Oh, I don't know what to say to my dear readers, they put up with me for so long, it's a miracle they don't hate me yet.**

**Sasuke: I hate you.**

**Rei: You don't count.**

**Sasuke: Go to hell.**

**Rei: You first.**

**Sasuke: Drop dead.**

**Rei: But then, who will get you back with Naru-chan?**

**Sasuke: ... Write the story, and then drop dead.**

**Rei: You're wearing me out. Phoenix, do the honors!**

_Phoenix: Gladly._

_Dear readers and most beloved reviewers, we thank you for being with us for so long. Even though this story could be written in a few days..._

_**Phoenix!**_

_... you have brought a big supply of eternal happiness to my creator._

_Firstly, Rei-chan would like to thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating Naruto, thus giving her the chance to meet and love SasuNaru._

**Well, the Naru part... And Itachi.**

_Secondly, all those reviewers deserve a special thanks mixed with virtual hugs, for they brought the joy into that depressed soul of hers._

**You can stop with the praises.**

_Lastly, to her ever wonderful beta, Lanie12777, for actually doing the hard part of work for her. And that is, correcting her dreadful grammar._

**Why the heck did I create you?**

_You were bored._

**You used to be so sweet! And now, you're, like,**_**Sasuke**_**!**

**Sasuke: I don't know should I be offended or glad there's someone beside me that understands your idiocy.**

_Phoenix: I still hate your guts._

**Sasuke: Likewise.**

**Rei: That's it! Phoenix, you're banned from my stories! Sasuke, you'll never be with Naru-chan!**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!**

***chidori***

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

* * *

><p>He was gone. No matter how hard he tried to find him, he just couldn't. The blond dobe was nowhere in sight. He wasn't at his apartment, or on the Hokage monument, or within forest that surrounded Konoha. He disappeared. Without a trace. Two mornings after Sasuke's confession, Naruto left Konoha. No one knew where he is. Tsunade was freaking out. Her Hokage in training was gone, and what was more important, he was like a grandson to her.<p>

What was stranger, nobody saw how or when it happened. There were no indications that Naruto was unsatisfied. For what it seemed, that day he was flashing his real sunny smiles throughout the village. After a session of crying, breaking down the chairs and tables, and more crying, Sakura told him that she saw Naruto that day. He was walking down the streets, carrying a bag.

"It was strange, yes, so I asked him what the bag was for. And do you know what he said?" Sasuke didn't but what she said next woke up the feeling of ecstasy inside of him. "He said 'I'm gonna go visit the teme! That chilly house will drive him mad if I'm not there!' "

He wanted to come back. He intended on coming to Sasuke, ready to be together again, to live as a couple! Those words brought the tears of happiness in his eyes. There were gone, the second he remembered that Naruto was, indeed, gone.

Sasuke wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, at the irony. Finally, after six dreaded months, they would be reunited, but the Fate had other plans. It took the blonde away from him, leaving him alone with guilt, agony and loneliness.

He spent days locked up in Naruto's room, breathing in his scent. His wonderful, fresh scent. Sometimes, when Sakura came to check up on him, he would be reminded that he was not the only one mourning Naruto's disappearance. She would tell him to straighten up, that Naruto wouldn't want to see him like that. Then, he would be left alone, with his thoughts full of a grinning moron that filled his being. And that was how those three months passed by.

It was the Christmas Eve and Sasuke was feeling more terrified than usual. Everyone around him celebrated the winter holiday eagerly. There were children playing around in the fake snow, created for the sake of tradition. Sakura called him that day, asked if he wanted to come to Lee's and hers dinner party. He politely refused. How could he go? Sakura's presence reminded him of Naruto so much. She always spoke about him in the past tense. Like he was dead.

Sasuke couldn't take that. Even if his mind said that Naruto wouldn't come back, his heart knew that he was safe and alive, and that he will come for him. He had to believe that little voice in his head. If not, he would probably go crazy and break in half.

It was enough that he had those wild hallucinations of Naruto smiling at him, opening his arms, tackling him in the snow, full of that youthful energy Gai and Lee always spoke about.

"Sasuke! " Yes, just like that. Though, Sasuke never knew the illusion was that heavy or that touchable. It even smelled like Naruto on a without-ramen day. Wait, it seemed too real to be a hallucination. Especially when _it_s lips descended on his own. Without thinking, Sasuke replied. Oh God, the taste that sent him to oblivion, the warm, slightly muscular body… The soft skin, rosy lips… The tongue! Sasuke deepened the kiss, seeking more from those little rose buds. He was afraid this was a dream, afraid that he will wake up any moment, alone in Naruto's bed. Slowly, he raised his hands, just above _it_s hips. They were exactly the same as he remembered them. He started feeling his way up, instantly recognizing every curve and line, he even remembered the taste! He could feel the body responding to him, in a good way. Slowly, they parted their lips, trying to catch up some breath. Only then did Sasuke saw the face of _it_. It was tanned and there was a mop of yellow locks on top of its head. There were six whisker marks, three on each cheek, and finally, big circular eyes. Eyes filled with every good emotion of this world: passion, content, happiness, love… Sasuke blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

Naruto was here. It was him in his arms, not just anybody. It certainly wasn't some copy ninja, Sasuke was sure it was the real Naruto. OK, so it was possible it was his _Kage Bunshin_, but then again. It meant Naruto was alive, safe and, if this was the real one, he loved Sasuke once more.

"Naruto." He whispered. Blue eyes perked up, shining with excitement.

Sasuke sighed. Instead of hugging him senseless, Sasuke punched him in the stomach.

"Usuratonkachi. Just where have you been all this time?" Groaning, Naruto grinned.

"What are you talking about, teme? I was here all along!"

Sasuke jumped to conscience quite suddenly. He was slightly trembling, his eyes wide open. He could hear his heart thumping wildly, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the tall, sun-kissed blonde hovering over him, with a worried look painted all over his face.

"What's wrong teme? You were... Hmpf!" His words were rudely interrupted by Sasuke's craving lips. The kiss they shared was a demanding, possessive one, but Naruto didn't mind. More than words, they showed his teme's feelings the most. All in all, Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't the type to word his feeling aloud. Hell, except from their bedroom (and sometimes kitchen) activities, Sasuke hardly expressed some feelings at all. Well, annoyance and anger not counting.

When they parted, Naruto smiled softly.

"Had a bad dream, teme?" Sasuke sighed, snuggling closer to his dobe.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me."

Sasuke decided to cut the talking. He started undressing Naruto, smirking all the way.

"Sasuke... The guests..."

"They can wait. I still haven't received the full payment from you."Naruto gasped, feeling those cold, but somehow burning lips on his collarbone.

"For... What?"

"Why, for leaving me all alone."

"But we... Aaah.. we talked about... Mm mm..this!" Sasuke licked the corner of those rosy, kissable lips.

"You know I won't settle with words only."

The raven smiled, almost unnoticably, watching his best friend, his rival, his lover, his soul mate. He was right in his arms, where he truly belonged. And damn him if he lets anybody take his asylum away. They have to peal him off him first.

* * *

><p><em>Phoenix: Because this writer is currently unavailable, I guess I'll have to do it. I hope you enjoyed this story.<em>

**Sasuke: And if you are not satisfied with this chapter, tell me and I will personally torture Rei to write another one.**

**Rei: Like hell you will!**

**Naruto: So, now go on and Review this little chappie. Rei-chan worked so hard on it.**

_Phoenix: Yeah, that will be all…._

**Rei: WHO ATE MY CHEESECAKE?**

_Phoenix: Uh… Well, I better go now. See you later! *runs off*_

_**Rei: PHOEEENIIIX!**_


End file.
